Une journée pas comme les autres
by coco-san77
Summary: une journée dans la vie de Lily Evans


7h00 :

Le réveil se met à sonner et je le maudis, comme tous les matins.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en 7° et dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Je suis la préfète des Gryffondor, j'ai donc de grandes responsabilités.

Aujourd'hui c'est lundi, le dernier avant les vacances de Noël, d'où mon réveil si matinal.

En me levant j'essaie de me souvenir de mon rêve, mais rien à faire, j'y arrive pas. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que Potter était dedans. Par Merlin, j'ai rêvé de James Potter !!! C'est tout simplement pas possible, ou plutôt pas concevable.

Ma meilleure amie, Lisa Turner, me fait signe en me montrant sa montre. Je regarde l'heure sur la mienne et constate qu'il est déjà 7h30. Nous descendons donc, en courant, déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Là, je vois Potter prendre place à quelques mètres de moi. Il a l'air exténué.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette et ne lève la tête que pour dire à Lisa qu'on doit aller en cours.

8h00 :

Les 7° années commencent par un cours de métamorphose. Avec Lisa nous courons donc jusqu'à notre salle de cours, devant laquelle attendent déjà nos camarades.

Le professeur McGonagall nous fait entrer quelques instants plus tard. Je prends place, comme d'habitude, au premier rang, avec Lisa.

McGonagall commence le cours avec l'habituelle question : qui reste à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

En faisant un tour d'horizon je vois, sans grand étonnement, Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin lever la main - ils préparent sûrement quelque chose - ainsi que Lisa. Je l'interroge du regard et elle m'explique que ses parents vont passer les vacances en France et qu'elle a pas envie d'y aller. Je lève la main par solidarité, avec un sourire pour Lisa.

Après cette petite parenthèse, McGonagall reprend le déroulement normal de son cours.

Je passe le reste du cours à essayer de trouver ce que peuvent bien mijoter les Maraudeurs, entre deux sortilèges d'apparition.

9h00 :

Après le cours de métamorphose je file vers mon cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

J'adore ce cours : pas de Potter ni de Lisa pour me déconcentrer. Je m'explique : Lisa me déconcentre par ses bavardages incessants sur ma prétendue attirance pour Potter, tandis que celui-ci me déconcentre par ses coups d'œil incessants dans ma direction.

Donc, pour ce cours, je peux me concentrer pleinement, en général je suis en binôme avec Lupin. Je crois que c'est le Maraudeur le plus sympa. En même temps c'est un peu logique : c'est mon copréfet.

Aujourd'hui Brûlopot annonce qu'on va devoir observer - et tout ce qui va avec - en groupe, des Noueux. Remus me rejoint avec l'un d'eux à la main et nous prenons place dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres du prof.

Au bout de 10 minutes je me relève, incapable de rester assise plus longtemps sur l'herbe gelée. Je sors ma baguette et fais dégeler un petit coin d'herbe avant d'y prendre place avec Remus.

A la fin du cours je vais rendre le Noueux à Brûlopot et rentre au château.

10h00 :

Enfin la pause !!!!

Je retrouve Lisa dans la salle commune et prends place dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Après m'être réchauffée je prend un livre dans mon sac et me met à réviser, sous le regard pénétrant de Lisa. Elle devrait savoir que je peux pas m'empêcher de réviser !!

La cloche sonne et nous nous dirigeons vers notre double cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Comme à chaque cours, Binns entre dans la classe en traversant le tableau noir et commence à débiter son cours d'une voix monotone. Immanquablement tous mes camarades tombent dans leur léthargie habituelle, dès les premières minutes du cours tandis que je me force à ne pas réprimander Lisa pour son manque d'attention et que je prends des notes. Ça fait plus de six ans que les cours de Binns font cet effet sur mes camarades, et je sais parfaitement que je dois être la seule à prendre des notes complètes et exactes.

De temps en temps je donne un coup de coude à Lisa pour la maintenir éveillée, du moins essayer.

La cloche fonctionne beaucoup mieux que mes coups !

12h00 :

C'est bizarre comme une cloche peut réveiller toute une classe.

Lisa jette son sac sur son épaule, m'attrape par le bras et me tire jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour manger. Je proteste pour la forme, mon estomac étant entièrement d'accord : MANGER !!!!

Nous prenons place à la table des Gryffondor où les Maraudeurs nous rejoignent rapidement.

Décidément, Potter a l'air d'avoir pas beaucoup dormi. En effet, il ne rougit pas et ne réagit pas plus quand je lui adresse la parole pour le saluer. Mais les autres Maraudeurs et Lisa en restent bouches bées - que je salue Potter - à croire que c'est si étonnant. Bon d'accord, c'est pas vraiment habituel, mais il faut bien changer les habitudes, non ?

Devant le mutisme de James, j'interroge Remus. Celui-ci n'est pas plus bavard et en le regardant de plus près il a l'air d'être malade. D'ailleurs, ils ont tous l'air exténués.

Lisa m'arrête alors que je m'apprête à leur poser une question, impolie certes mais tellement tentante, pour me dire que si on veut pas avoir de problèmes avec Slughorn on ferait bien d'aller en cours.

13h00 :

Comme d'habitude Slughorn commence son cours par un bla-bla inintéressant que je m'efforce d'écouter, on ne sait jamais.

Au bout de dix minutes il se décide enfin à nous révéler quelle potion on va devoir fabriquer aujourd'hui : Amortentia.

Pendant près d'une heure je pèse, coupe, broie… divers ingrédients que je met ensuite dans mon chaudron. Slughorn passe dans les rangs et s'extasie devant mon chaudron à chacun de ses passages.

Si ça continue comme ça il va encore m'inviter à une de ses petites soirées totalement dépourvues d'intérêts.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, revoilà le prof. Et voilà qu'il s'extasie sur ma potion ("Magnifique Miss Evans") et qu'il m'invite à sa prochaine soirée ("J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous samedi soir").

Pourvu que ça sonne !!! Il suffisait de demander !! Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule et sors à vitesse grand V du cachot.

14h00 :

Sur le chemin de la salle commune, Lisa me questionne à propos de la soirée de Slughorn. Elle veut absolument que je propose à Potter de m'accompagner.

D'après elle il en serait ravi mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'hésite. Je dois reconnaître qu'il a changé, mais c'est toujours Potter. Il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre - si on aime les mecs imbus d'eux-mêmes et arrogants - je dirais même qu'il est attirant. Mais ça reste Potter : le mec qui me demande depuis plus de deux ans de sortir avec lui.

Ça y est, Lisa a réussi à me faire douter de mes sentiments pour lui, mais comment elle fait ça ?!

Pour cacher mon trouble je décide de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie.

Je récupère mon sac, posé à mes pieds dans la salle commune, et me dirige vers la bibliothèque.

J'y passe le reste de l'heure et quand la cloche sonne je retourne à la salle commune.

15h00 :

La pose !!

Lisa n'a pas abandonné son idée que j'invite Potter à la soirée de Slughorn mais je m'efforce de ne pas prêter attention à ses propos.

Et zut !! Voilà le dénommé Potter. Heureusement qu'il est complètement crevé sinon je suis sûre que j'aurais eu le droit à sa question habituelle, d'ailleurs je n'aurais certainement pas su quoi répondre aujourd'hui. Le monde ne tourne plus rond !! Et Lisa qui ne trouve pas d'autre idée que de lui proposer de venir se joindre à nous.

Y'a pas a dire, elle est lourde quand elle s'y met !!

Ouf, la cloche sonne. Direction le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, et double s'il vous plaît.

Je me demande si ce prof, plus que les autres, va bien dans sa tête. Si je me pose cette question c'est qu'il a eu la "bonne" idée de faire des groupes de travail. Je me retrouve avec Lisa - ça va -, Remus - ça peut aller- et Potter - là ça va plus du tout ! -. Ce prof doit être sado-maso !!

Heureusement que Remus et Lisa sont là pour faire écran, sinon, y'a des fois, y'aurait des morts !!

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui je dois passer deux heures avec une Lisa en grande forme, un Remus maladif et un Potter exténué, génial…

17h00 :

Après la Défense contre les forces du mal on file en cours d'enchantements. Comme à son habitude Flitwick nous accueille perché sur sa pile de livres.

Je prends place à côté de Lisa et les Maraudeurs prennent place derrière nous, comme toujours.

Je dois être folle mais ça me manque que Potter ne m'adresse ni une parole ni un regard. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être transparente aujourd'hui. Faut que je fasse quelque chose pour remédier à ce problème !!

En attendant je dois me motiver pour suivre le cours, le dernier de cette journée. Vous connaissez le petit refrain "Motivé, motivé…" ? Eh bah j'ai beau me le répéter, ça marche pas !! Mon esprit n'a vraiment aucune envie de se concentrer sur ce que raconte Flitwick et, en plus, mon estomac commence à crier famine.

J'abandonne mes efforts pour rester concentrée sur le cours et tente de trouver une façon d'aborder Potter pour l'inviter à la soirée de Slughorn quand la cloche sonne. Lisa en sera ravie.

18h00 :

Fin des cours !!!

Je monte en courant les sept étages me séparant de la salle commune et du dortoir avant d'y jeter mon sac pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle afin de faire taire les grognements de mon estomac.

Lisa m'intercepte avant que je ne sorte de la salle commune en m'indiquant qu'il faut attendre encore une demi-heure avant que les portes de la Grande Salle soient ouvertes. Et zut !!! J'ai faim, moi !!

Je ne peux retenir un grognement d'impatience et de frustration en prenant place dans le premier fauteuil à ma portée.

Mon esprit se remet à vagabonder et, tout à coup, je trouve une solution pour demander à Potter de m'accompagner samedi soir. Je me lève d'un bond et Lisa - pensant que j'ai l'intention de descendre manger - m'imite, je remet donc à plus tard mon projet et me dirige vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivées à destination nous prenons place en attendant le début du repas.

19h00 :

Les derniers élèves prennent place dans la Grande Salle, décorée de ses douze sapins habituels, et Dumbledore se lève imposant ainsi le silence.

Je lance un regard interrogatif à mes camarades mais, pour toute réponse, je lis sur leurs visages la même incompréhension que la mienne.

Il est très inhabituel que Dumbledore fasse une annonce dans le courant de l'année. Que s'est il passé dehors qui justifie cette prise de parole ?

Je lâche, imitée par toute la Grande Salle, un soupir de soulagement quand Dumbledore annonce qu'un bal de Noël aura lieu le samedi soir. Tout de suite les chuchotements vont bon train. Ici on se demande qui va nous inviter, là ce qu'on va mettre et là bas qui inviter. Ce que les gens peuvent être futiles !!

Dumbledore se rassoit et les plats, désespérément vides jusqu'à présent, se remplissent soudainement.

J'abandonne toute retenue et me jette sur le premier plat passant à ma portée. Je sais, vous vous dites que c'est pas digne de moi mais quand on a faim on est capable de faire n'importe quoi, même de manger sur la tête d'un pouilleux, enfin c'est c'qu'on dit.

20h00 :

Le dîner prend fin et je remonte lentement jusqu'à la salle commune. Arrivée à destination je me dirige vers mon dortoir pour y récupérer mon sac et continuer mes devoirs, installée à une table de la salle commune.

Lisa me rejoint rapidement et m'imite.

Quelques minutes plus tard les Maraudeurs pénètrent à leur tour dans la salle commune et s'installent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me remettre à la rédaction de mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie.

Au bout d'un moment je vois Lisa ranger ses affaires et se diriger vers le dortoir. Je l'interroge du regard mais n'obtient pour toute réponse qu'un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

Je hausse les épaules et me retourne dans le but de me remettre à mes devoirs quand je rencontre le regard de Black. En continuant mon mouvement je vois Potter s'approcher de moi et je ne peux que me demander ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir.

21h00 :

Je viens de passer une demi-heure à discuter avec James Potter. Je sors de cette discussion avec l'impression d'avoir le cerveau à l'envers et en maudissant Lisa. Je suis sûre qu'elle était au courant de tout depuis le début !!

Toujours est-il que Potter m'a invitée au bal de Noël. J'ai pas répondu. Je sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai du avoir l'air con… Non, j'ai eu l'air con. En plus je crois que je l'ai vexé.

"Lily, ressaisit toi, va t'excuser et accepte sa proposition !!!" me souffle une petite voix dans un coin de mon esprit.

J'hésite à la suivre, juste le temps de remettre mes affaires dans mon sac, mais je me décide quand je vois James se diriger vers son dortoir, totalement dépité.

Je m'élance à sa suite en lui demandant d'attendre. Je le rattrape, m'arrête devant lui et tente de reprendre mon souffle.

James me regarde en silence, comme tous les élèves présents - c'est vraiment si étonnant que j'adresse la parole, poliment, à Potter ?! - et attend patiemment la suite.

Quand j'ai récupéré suffisamment de souffle je me redresse et lui annonce, les yeux dans les yeux, que j'accepte. Il a l'air on ne peut plus étonné de ma réponse, c'est pourtant ce qu'il voulait. Il doit être trop habitué à ce que je refuse…

22h00 :

Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que je fais les 100 pas dans le dortoir, Lisa est assise sur son lit, en train de faire un devoir d'Astronomie, quand elle se décide à lever la tête pour me demander d'arrêter de tourner en rond.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de reprendre mon n-ième tour du dortoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lisa ferme sa bouteille d'encre, range ses affaires et me fait signe de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je m'exécute et avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un moment maintenant : était-elle au courant de ce que voulait faire James ?

Elle me répond par l'affirmative et me demande ma réponse.

Je la fusille du regard sans lui répondre avant d'entamer mon récit.

Quand j'arrive à ma réponse Lisa ouvre la bouche en signe d'étonnement et je vois son profond étonnement danser dans ses yeux bleus.

A la fin de mon récit je me lève et me prépare pour me coucher.

Il est 23h00, je suis exténuée mais heureuse. Je vais au bal de Noël avec James Potter, qui l'eut cru ?!


End file.
